Fine
by charlotte-summer-rain
Summary: ok guys this is my first fic so be nice :) If u like abby in danger fics this is for u. it starts a little slow but it'll get better. oh yeah, its carby with a bit of luby thrown in for good measure. plz r & r !!!!! luv charlie
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – This is retarded. I mean, as if the ppl who own er r gonna come on this site and write little stories about their own show. Yeah, exactly. Abby pov 

**I stood outside in the cold Chicago wind, wrapping my arms around me to keep warm. I was in the ambulance bay waiting not so patiently for an mva victim to arrive.**

**'Pratt your gonna pay for this,' I thought to myself. The sneaky bastard had not only conned me into coming outside to wait in his place, but had also told me that the ETA was 12 minutes. That was about half an hour ago. **

**I had only just plonked myself down on a damp wooden bench and reached into my pocket to pull out a cigarette when I heard the squeal of a siren and looked up to see the ambulance cruising into the park.**

**I quickly shoved the pack back into my pants and ran over to where the two paramedics were unloading the patient.**

**"19 year old male, multiple head contusions and a possible leg fracture."**

**I grabbed on to the side of the trolley and we all quickly ran in through the double doors. **

**Looking around as I walked in I was surprised to see how quiet the ER was. There was only three people milling around the waiting room, and I could see five of the doctors lounging around behind the front desk. They were whispering amongst themselves, heads bent inwards, and I strained to hear what they were talking about. I smiled as a saw who was sitting at the back of the group.**

**"Pratt," I called, releasing my hold on the trolley and sidling up to the counter. I leaned over it lazily, chin resting on my hands. **

**"What," he asked, barely looking my way before turning his attention back to the group. I stood up and stalked angrily to stand beside him. **

**"Your patient just arrived," I informed him, pointing over to where the two paramedics were standing in the hallway, glaring at us. They were beginning to get annoyed with the holdup. **

**"Oh, ok," he said, changing effortlessly into professional mode. I rolled my eyes. No matter how long I'd known Pratt, I still couldn't get used to him. He was the most confusing guy I'd ever met. Well, one of them at least.**

**I watched as he sauntered off, signalling with a small flick of the wrist for two med students to follow him. I grinned, that was my job done.**

**Sitting down on the seat previously occupied by Pratt, I joined in the secret meeting. As it turned out it wasn't all that interesting.**

**"Well I say we do it now," Carter said, putting his hand on my knee and giving me a big grin. "Hey," he whispered. I smiled back and put my hand on his. I don't know why we were whispering. No one else was paying us the least bit of attention.**

**"I'm with Carter," Gallant informed the group, leaning back against the desk.**

**"What are we talking about?" I asked, eager to find out the topic before giving my opinion.**

**"It's Kerry's birthday," Susan replied, the tone in her voice implying that it was more of a tragedy than a celebration.**

**"And…………?"**

**"Well we got her a cake and we were just trying to decide when to give it to her."**

**"Oh, well then, I guess it's better to get it over with."**

**"You're outvoted Susan," Luka laughed, "I don't know why you're being such an infant over this."**

**We all hid our grins at his slight hiccup of expression.**

**"The expression is 'such a baby'," Susan retorted good naturedly, "And have you ever seen how uptight Weaver gets on her birthday?"**

**"Trust me, its not pretty," I joked.**

**At that moment Weaver and Romano hurried into reception and began scrubbing names of the board.**

**"What's not pretty," Romano quizzed.**

**"Ummmmmmm…………………well………………" I stalled, looking around at the others for help.**

**"On second thoughts I don't really care," he snapped, moving over to the files and whipping out folders at random.**

**"What are you people just sitting here for," Kerry asked.**

**"It's your birthday Kerry, they're obviously planning something."**

**We all sighed, trust Romano to be such an ass.**


	2. chapter two

**1 hour later**

**"Well," Luka concluded, wiping the cake crumbs off his navy pants, " That was delicious."**

**"Thanks," Carter smiled, " I made it myself."**

**We all looked at him in shock. **

**"Ok, ok, I bought it from the bakery around the corner."**

**Susan punched him lightly on the arm, "I was gonna say, a spunk who could cook, how'd I ever let you get away."**

**"Hey, he's mine!" I warned, sinking down on the tea room couch next to Carter and putting my arm around him in a mock show of possessiveness.**

**"That's ok," Susan replied cheekily, "Cos he's not a spunk either."**

**Carter pouted, and me and Susan started to giggle.**

**"It's a pity Weaver couldn't be here," Gallant interrupted, genuine concern edging his voice, "Maybe we should have waited for her a bit longer."**

**"Don't worry about it, you heard her, she hates birthdays," Luka assured him.**

**"Yeah, but still…….."**

**"We better get back to work," Carter said, standing up and putting his plate in the sink.**

**"You're such a party pooper," I told him, swinging my legs around until I was laying down on the couch, "There's hardly any patients at all, just let Weaver and Romano handle it."**

**"Nah, he's right, I better go," Susan sighed. "Meet me at the end of your shift Abby," she called before disappearing out of the door.**

**"Ok," I replied pointlessly, the brown door swinging shut but I had even opened my mouth.**

**"I'm just going to stay here for the rest of the day," I informed the others, a yawn escaping from my mouth as I made no attempt to stifle it. **

**I picked up a cushion and placed it behind my head, wriggling around until I was comfortable.**

**"Mind if I join you," Carter asked, walking over and sitting down at my feet.**

**"I thought you were going back out there."**

**"Nah I don't have to now, Susan's gone."**

**I picked up another cushion and chucked it at his cheekily grinning face.**

**"That's not nice Carter," Luka joked.**

**"She said I wasn't spunky!"**

**I began to giggle, hearing the word 'spunky' come out of John Carter's mouth just somehow didn't seem right.**

**Carter glared at me, only a hint of laughter playing at the corners of his mouth.**

**"Oh I'm sorry," I amended, reaching out to ruffle his hair, "I think your gorgeous."**

**"How about you two get a room," Gallant wisecracked, turning to Luka and rolling his eyes. I noticed that somehow Luka didn't seem quite so amused.**

**Ever since our breakup I'd been really trying not to show too much affection for John in front of Luka. I saw the pain in his eyes, and it only made me feel bad. I knew he deserved so much more than I was able to offer him. But lately, as my relationship with Carter progressed, it was growing harder and harder to hide our feelings.**

**We all sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the peace and quite.**

**Luka and Gallant were seated at the table, Luka poring over today's newspaper and Gallant going through some letters that he'd pulled from his pocket.**

**On the couch I closed my eyes as John begin to slowly trace patterns up and down my arm.**

**I was so comfortable I could just about have gone to sleep.**

**But it wasn't long before the quiet was disrupted, and our lives were thrown into chaos.**

**Note: ok I no these ch's are really short but im just kinda blurting it out as I think it up. Plz plz plz review. I want to no if its worth continuing. Any advice is welcome. Cya.**


	3. chapter three

**"What the hell is going on here?"**

**"Shut the fuck up! Shut the FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!"**

**Voices exploded outside in the waiting room. I could here Romano angrily demanding that someone leave but I could also hear another voice screaming back at him, forcing him into silence. **

**I looked at John and saw him sitting motionless, staring at the door. We were all quiet, waiting to see what was going on. **

**Luka had only half risen out of his seat when the door swung open and a pale Kerry walked through. She was followed by Robert who stumbled behind her, awkwardly knocking into her back.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.**

**That's when we saw him. He appeared behind Romano, a scowl covering his face.**

**He was a tall man, solid build with thick dark brown hair covering his head. Clean shaven, he wasn't the most beautiful man on earth, but something about his dark features and big brown eyes was kind of appealing. In a way, he reminded me of Luka.**

**"Who are….?" Carter began, before halting mid sentence and staring intently at the man whose appearance had somehow forced all six of us into a weird kind of silence.**

**I followed his gaze. "Ohhh," I breathed, suddenly aware of the danger that had been imposed on us.**

**He had a gun, the man had a gun and it was pointed right at Carter's forehead.**

**"Who are you?" Carter asked instead, changing tactics. **

**The man began to laugh, "What the fuck do you care? Isn't the question more like 'what do I want'?"**

**"What do you want?" Weaver offered quietly.**

**"Hold up cripple lady," he swung the gun around to face her, "I don't really think that's any of your business."**

**He grinned at his own weak humour.**

**"Before we begin this little game I think we oughtta get a few things straight," he began, "First up I make all the rules. Ok?"**

**No one responded.**

**"OK???"**

**"Yes," Gallant choked out, always the one to follow procedure.**

**"Number two, don't try to escape or I'll blow ya head off!"**

**With that he swung the gun around, pointing at everyone's heads before pausing at Lukas. Tipping the gun back, he made a little 'pow' noise, then let his arm drop back down near his side.**

**"There's other doctor's around here as well as patients," Romano sassed, "You don't think they're gonna get a little curious when four doctors, a surgeon and a nurse go missing?"**

**The gunman paused for a second, unsure of how to respond. "Of course I thought of that," he lied, "I really don't give a shit if the cops come, they're not gonna come in here when I have six hostages are they?"**

**Despite his lack of planning I knew he was right. No doubt the other people in the hospital had already realised what was going on, the police were probably on their way. None of it changed our situation.**

**He paused for awhile before continuing with his spiel.**

**"Truth is," he admitted, "I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do with ya."**

**I looked over at Carter. I could tell from his expression that he didn't have any idea either what was going on.**

**The gunman gazed slowly around the room. "So this is what the inside of a hospital looks like," he said pointlessly.**

**No one answered him.**

**"Well you could at least make conversation."**

**His sarcasm angered me. This man dared to come into OUR hospital, threaten OUR lives, and now he wanted to make small talk.**

**"What do you want?" I seethed.**

**"Ok, ok," he caved, jumping up to sit on the bench, "I want revenge."**

**The way he said it, so offhandedly, sounded incredibly fake.**

**"Sure," Romano scoffed.**

**The man jumped down off the bench, eyes blazing, and stalked over to Robert.**

**"What the FUCK did you say to me?"**

**"Revenge for what," he faltered.**

**Gun pressed against Robert's temple he practically spat in his face.**

**"Revenge for my father's death, you smart arse mother fucker."**

**"Yeah, that's right," he continued, backing off a little, "You people at this pathetic excuse for a hospital killed my Dad."**

**He smiled wildly, "And now you're gonna pay."**


	4. chapter four

We all sat there shocked as he slowly began to calm down. The sweat that had begun to appear across his forehead evaporated and all that was left was a scared looking boy.

**I don't really know why we were all so surprised, I mean, with all the patients that we had lost over the years we had seen many angry relatives. But that was just out of grief, I realised, the blame always disappeared once they came to terms with the situation. This was different.**

**"I'm sure that whatever happened to your father…." Kerry began, before being cut off with another rage of temper.**

**"No, NO!!!!!" he screamed, "I don't want to hear it!"**

**I jumped as a knock sounded at the door.**

**"Are you guys ok?" a voice drifted through. It was Susan.**

**"Call the police," Robert replied, bravely glaring at the gunman, as though daring him to object.**

**I heard the sound of rapid footsteps as Susan hurried away.**

**The man remained silent. After a few moments he sighed and began to give us a new set of orders.**

**"You, you, you and you," he instructed, pointing the gun at Luka, Gallant, Weaver and Romano in turn, "Get on the couch."**

**They did as they were told and Carter and me scooted over to the nearer end to make room. As we shifted John lifted an arm and let it rest around my shoulders. I sank back against him, grateful to be within the protection of his embrace. The gunman must have seen this for no sooner had I rested my head on John's shoulder than a look of malice drifted over his face.**

**Turning towards me, he leant forward slightly.**

**"What's your name sweetheart?" he leered.**

**I made no reply, sickened by the way his eyes travelled shamelessly up and down my body. I felt Carter's arm tighten around me.**

**"I said," he repeated, raising the gun until it was pointed at my chest, "What's your name?"**

**"Ab…………Abby," I choked out, cursing myself for letting him get me this rattled.**

**"That's a very pretty name."**

**"Leave her alone," John interrupted, placing his other arm across my stomach. I squeezed his hand gratefully.**

**With one quick movement the gunman stepped forward, grabbed my arm and yanked me up until I was standing in front of him. I gasped in pain as shock waves rippled down from my shoulder through my arm. John leapt to his feet.**

**"Let her go!" he ordered, teeth clenched together angrily.**

**"Sit down," the gunman replied, whipping me around so my back was in his stomach and the gun was at my head, "Sit DOWN!"**

**Carter got the message and sank slowly back down onto the couch. "Just don't hurt her," he pleaded.**

**Nuzzling my ear, he began to laugh.**

**"I wouldn't do that, would I princess."**

**My stomach heaved as I felt his warm, wet tongue winding its way up the side of my face.**

**This time it was both Carter AND Luka who jumped up. "Don't!" "Stop!"**

**Now he was really pissed off.**

**"Sit the fuck DOWN!!!" he yelled, but both men stayed on their feet. "If you don't sit down by the time I count to three I swear to god I'll blow her fucking brains out!"**

**Still they stood, staring daggers at the man who had my trapped. "One…….TWO……"**

**I breathed a sigh of relief as they both warily lowered themselves back down.**

**"Do that again," he warned, his finger hovering over the trigger, "And I won't be giving any second changes."**

**GOT IT!"**

**There were reluctant nods all around.**

**Good," he smiled.**

**"So, baby," he began again, leaning his chin against my shoulder, "Which one of these two heroes is you husband?"**

**I looked from John to Luka, then back to John again.**

**"Oh, you're a naughty girl," he breathed, stooping down to kiss my neck,  "Got em both going, have you?" I shuddered in disgust.**

**"John's my boyfriend," I told him, nodding my head in Carter's direction.**

**"And tall, dark, and handsome?" he queried, looking over at Luka.**

**"My ex-boyfriend."**

**"Lucky men."**

**Tears sprang to my eyes as his kisses became more and more passionate. I felt his hand fumble around at my waist before finding the bottom of my top and snaking its way up underneath.**

**I squeezed my eyes shut tight as his hand moved higher and higher. A soft moan escaped his lips as he reached my bra and pushed up beneath it. His hand kneaded my breast. **

**The tears began to roll down my cheeks as I opened my eyes and looked around at the others.**

**Kerry and Romano had both turned away while Gallant and Luka looked back at me, anger and frustration evident in their faces. It was only Carter's expression which resembled mine.**

**Tears were welling in his eyes as he looked at me sympathetically. I could see the pain etched in their watery depths. I slowly shook my head, warning him not to try anything.**

**I hated what this man was doing to me, the way his hands roamed all over my body, the way it excited him. But still, I reasoned, I wasn't ready to die. **

**Note : ok now im not really sure if this should be in the R category or not. I hope that its ok here cos I don't want to be writing that filth. Ha ha , just kidding. Anyway plz review, I gotta know if im wasting my time or not. Hope ur enjoying it.**

**Charlie**


End file.
